


A Lovely Way to Burn

by FanFareScribe



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Focuses a lot more on the comfort aspect, M/M, No Dialogue, Passion, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: Edward is overthinking his relationship with Oswald, prompting the latter to create a way to keep Edward focused on the now.





	A Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Fever by Peggy Lee is a good song to listen to when reading this fic, as it was heavily inspired by it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGb5IweiYG8 
> 
> I was writing this to practice writing romance and fluff. Feedback will be appreciated. ^^ Thank you.

Edward’s mouth twitches as he drives back to the Van Dahl estate from work. A mentally stressful day, leads him to retreat into his thoughts. He doesn’t feel connected to any form of the real world. His thoughts keep him trapped in his head. Thoughts of future schemes, thoughts of his future with Oswald, thoughts of the future. It’s always the future. He always needs to plan ahead. And these thoughts are what leads him to be quieter and out of focus.

Edward hardly focuses on the fact that he drives up to the driveway. He hardly focuses on the fact that he walks inside, hanging up his coat and signature bowler hat on the rack as a force of habit. He hardly focuses on the fact that he barely greets his paramour as Oswald greets him with a beaming smile. Oswald. What does the future look like for Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot?

He sits down on the couch and buries his head in his hands. He doesn’t register Oswald’s concern for his unusually quiet boyfriend.

He doesn’t feel any shame for calling him that. His love for Oswald goes beyond the cosmos. But after everything they went through together and against each other, after the emotional and mental turmoil they put each other through, is it worth it? No matter who Edward falls in love with, it winds up being all for naught. Will this relationship be destroyed due to what happened in the past?

He’s stirred from his thoughts when he hears the record turn on, playing soft percussions. He looks up just inside to see Oswald take his hands and pull him to his feet, much to his confusion.

_Never know how much I love you_  
_Never know how much I care_

He recognizes this song. Before he could ask what’s going on to Oswald, the shorter man pulls him into a hug.

_When you put your arms around me_  
_I get a fever that’s hard to bear_

Edward stiffens, but he feels his heart flutter at the contact and sense of affection. He slowly raises his arms to hug him back. Despite how sentimental he is, Oswald doesn’t appear to be letting the past bother him. How does he do it? Doesn’t it haunt him as much as it does— A gentle kiss on his cheek brings him back to what is happening.

 _You give me fever when you kiss me_  
_Fever when you hold me tight_  
  
Edward feels himself relax slightly after the sudden kiss, his face heating up a tad. He looks at Oswald and it feels like he’s seeing him for the first time this night. His jet black hair is fluffed up and curly looking, making his eyes look bright and adoring towards Edward.

_Fever in the morning_  
_Fever all through the night_

But how long will he look at him with those loving eyes? In the past it was a flipped coin every time they met. He either loved him or hated him. Or wanted to forget him. After all, Edward himself tried to forget Oswald for a very long time after he has killed Isabella, but he couldn’t help but to feel drawn to him. He resorted to drugs, just to see him again when he thought he killed him. He feels his head get pulled back to Oswald’s focus, by gentle fingers. Had he unintentionally looked away?

_Sun lights up the daytime_  
_Moon lights up the night_

Oswald takes Edward’s arms and wraps them around his own waist. He gently wraps his own arms around Edward’s shoulders and neck, keeping the green-clad man from looking away from him. He starts to sway along with the song. His bad leg keeps him from dancing fantastically but he still keeps in time with the rhythm, in a slow paced passionate feeling. Edward notices that he’s not talking about his behavior. He’s not asking him anything about today or how he’s feeling. But there’s a knowing look in Oswald’s eyes that says that he doesn’t need to ask. It’s as if Oswald knows he’s thinking too hard. Edward sighs and starts swaying along with him.

_I light up when you call my name_  
_And you know I'm going to treat you right_

Edward continues to look into Oswald’s eyes and suddenly the invasive thoughts start to lessen and lessen. He tries to think back on it, but the shorter man can notice the crease in his eyebrows and he brings him back to the present by gently stroking his cheek. Edward sighs feeling himself melt at the sensation. He gently takes the hand that is stroking his cheek, and he adjusts his arm on his waist. He starts to do light steps, leading Oswald into a gentle dance, so he won’t hurt his leg. Nothing too large, or extravagant. Just a little dance around the room, keeping an eye on Oswald’s reactions to see if he’s hurting him. But Oswald looks at him with fondness and care.

Edward dances with him throughout the song, feeling himself relax even more and breathe evenly. Oswald smiles gently as he brings himself closer to Edward. The taller man gets a feeling from the mischievous grin that this was his plan all along. To get Edward out of his thoughts so he could focus on one thing. Being here, with him, right now. Not in the future. Not in the past. Just now. He knows that they will have to discuss what he’s thinking later. He knows for a fact that he can’t keep these thoughts from Oswald forever. But what is happening now feels like heaven and he doesn’t want to ruin it. Neither of them realize that they are leaning in so close that they brush lips against the other’s. Edward kisses him, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting way. Oswald puts his hands on his cheeks, rubbing circles on them. The kiss is gentle but there’s so much passion in the act itself, it feels like something special. Something only they can do.

_They give you fever when you kiss them_  
_Fever, if you live you learn_

Oswald pulls away from the kiss and leads Edward to the couch, sitting them both down. He gently nuzzles his nose with Edward’s as he slowly lays over him, hands brushing through his hair.

_Fever till you sizzle_

Edward smiles and sighs as he closes his eyes bringing himself closer to Oswald to kiss him again.

_What a lovely way to burn~_


End file.
